


Hunting Partners (Purple Yam x OC)

by EmpW



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: CLOUDYAM, Clam - Freeform, Other, not unrequited just two dumbasses, stupid fucking tsunderes, the boar babies are safe dw, they get adopted later by blueberry or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpW/pseuds/EmpW
Summary: CloudYam ahaha just say you love eachother damn
Relationships: Canon X OC, Cloudberry Cookie x Purple Yam, Purple Yam Cookie x OC, Purple Yam x OC
Kudos: 1





	Hunting Partners (Purple Yam x OC)

It was a simple agreement; She’d hunt, he’d carry.

Slinking behind the scarce cover of a bubblegum Birch, Cloudberry set her sights on an unaware cake boar lapping away at the river’s edge. 

“That’s right, enjoy the cold stream, you’ve given me quite the chase. You’ve earned it.” She thought to herself, this was the moment she had been waiting for all day.

She adjusted the strap of her quiver as slowly as she could, taking great care not to rustle the shrubbery that cloaked her shins. With a steady breath Cloudberry drew her arrow, the tension of the taught string in her pinched fingers amplified by her desperation for this kill in particular. 

The boar’s ear flicked, and Cloudberry felt a bead of sweat travel from her forehead down the side of her cheek. What did the beast hear? Was she breathing too loudly? Was something else stalking her prey? 

Not wanting to lose her chance, Cloudberry let go of the string, anticipating a perfect skewering of the beasts hide. Instead she miscalculated the wind, allowing the arrow to whiz past the Boar, alerting it, and sending the creature on a squealing scamper back into the heart of the woods. 

“GAH! STUPID WIND! I HATE THIS FOREST!” Cloudberry shouted, spewing expletives as she pulled the ends of her hair, and walloped the tree in front of her with her hat. Hearing the commotion Yam dropped down from his hiding spot a few trees behind, and with several other carcasses slung over his shoulder, approached his hunting partner. 

She looked at him, breathing heavily from her outburst, before straightening her posture and placing her now dirtied hat back on her head. 

“How many ARROWS have you wasted on that BOAR today?” Yam asked, he wanted to head back to the camp, something he had exclaimed to Cloudberry over 2 hours ago. Watching her struggle to hunt had lost its comedic value as the night wore on. 

Cloudberry’s face scrunched up in frustration, she knew the exact number. Nine arrows were wasted on the burdensome beast. 

“Whatever, lets go check the traps. Maybe it left footprints. We’ll follow them to where it sleeps after the sun sets.” said Cloudberry. She tried to push past Yam, but he stubbornly blocked her path in protest, dropping the caracasses he carried with a loud thud.

“NO WAY. I’m not STALKING a boar all night.” Yam asserted. “WE have more than enough for the week, YOU just wanna kill that boar to SAVE FACE.” 

“And?” Cloudberry said impatiently.

“AND!? I’M NOT DOING IT.” Yam shouted, crossing his arms defiantly. 

Cloudberry raked her hands down her face and plopped herself down on the nearest stump, tapping her foot. She paused a moment before she spoke. 

“You really wanna go back?” She asked, voice softer than before as she steepled her fingers. 

“I MEAN, I’ve only said it 18 TIMES now.” Yam remarked, stooping to pick up what he had dropped moments earlier. 

Cloudberry looked up at the sun's position, it would be about 3 hours before it set completely for the night. She wondered…

“Okay.” She said finally with a sigh. “Go back to the camp, I’ll meet up with you in a couple hours.” 

Yam’s expression changed, his eyebrows lifting imperceptibly. 

“Wait. Are you going after the boar ALONE?” Yam asked, though it wasn’t really a question. 

“Yeah I mean, If I check the traps after I can get it now and be back before nightfall, Right? It’ll take some time to drag it home but-”

“LISTEN, If you can’t CARRY IT. I’ll STAY.” Yam interrupted. “That’s why I CAME.” 

“I can carry it!” Cloudberry exclaimed, offended. “It’s one boar, Yam. If I can kill it, I can carry it. I’m just having an off day! That’s all.” She laced up her boots and stood up again, adjusting the bow on her back. 

“Geez, you whine about wanting to go home, and now suddenly you want to help again. Which is it?” She asked. 

Yam grunted, he didn’t have to explain himself to Cloudberry. Besides, she was right. She’d been hunting since she could walk, Yam didn’t need to be there to protect her. 

“ALRIGHT. I’m going.” he said, turning away from her. “NIGHTFALL.” he added, before heading back from where they came from. 

Cloudberry scoffed. She waited until she stopped hearing Yam’s footsteps, mimicked his voice mockingly, then set off to cross the river and find her beast. 

~~

“I WAS NOT WHINING.” Yam said to himself, gritting his teeth as he made the journey back to the rest of the guild. “SHE was the one who WHINED. Practically BEGGED me to come with her and-.” 

Yam stopped walking. A thought crossed his mind, but he shook his head as if to disperse it.   
“She’s FINE.” 

~~

Cloudberry ducked as a dead log sailed above her, having been lobbed directly at her head by the enraged cake boar as its younglings looked on vacantly. How was she supposed to know it was a mother cake boar- one of the most territorial animals out there! 

The cake boar squealed angrily as it used its mighty tusks to fling a boulder Cloudberry’s way, which she narrowly dodged with a roll. She shakily aimed her arrow from behind it and fired off three in succession, hoping to scare the beast off like before. However, this was not the same circumstances as the river, this was the mouth of the beast’s cavern, it’s home. The cake boar planned to stand ground and defend its children, which meant Cloudberry had two options. 1. Run, or 2. Fight. 

She considered the first option, but coming home empty handed? Wasting an entire day on a boar she didn’t even hunt successfully? 

Not a chance. 

But the arrows were being thrown all over the place with the unpredictable weather, and high above Cloudberry’s head the sky had darkened with storm clouds, adding to the difficulty by forcing her to strain her eyes in the dim. 

She would have to switch tactics. 

~~

Yam impatiently watched the fire crackle, it’s flames rising and falling as the wind pushed it around. He had been sitting for an hour now, and with each new star in the night sky came a worry about Cloudberry’s safety. 

“Looks like rain soon, maybe some lightning.” Milk mused aloud, smiling serenely as he polished his shield. “We might need to wait it out here until the storm passes- unless you want to try sleeping through the thunder.” 

“I don’t PLAN on sleeping.” Yam grumbled, eyes not leaving the fire pit as he spoke. 

Milk looked onward sympathetically. 

“Cloudberry will be fine, she’s more than capable of holding her own.” Milk said soothingly, hoping to assuage some of Yam’s fears. 

Yam glowered at him.

Regardless of whether Cloudberry needed his help, Yam was going crazy waiting for her to return. He had a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach that something had happened to his guildmate, his friend. 

“I’m leaving.” Yam said suddenly, rising from his spot and grabbing his mace. 

“Leaving?” Milk repeated. “Are you going to look for Cloudberry?” 

“I AM GOING FOR A WALK.” Yam replied defensively, as he turned to leave. 

“Alright friend, Stay dry!” Milk called out after him, shaking his head with a slight chuckle. 

Yam replied with a sarcastic salute. Milk’s apparent telepathy was beginning to bother him. 

As soon as he was out of view of the camp, Yam broke into a sprint, retracing his steps from the riverbank where he and Cloudberry had split up. He followed muddy shoe prints that trailed into a thick cluster of trees, and as he drew closer to where the prints led, he could hear what sounded like the sickening crunch of a beast feasting. He feared the worst. 

The sky had opened up into a downpour, and the ground beneath Yam’s boots became slippery and more difficult to run through. As he approached the mouth of the cave he took great care not to sink too deep into the mud that surrounded it. The smell of smoke was overwhelming, amplified by the rain, but still he could hear the distinct sound of a creature licking its chops. What happened here? 

Brandishing his mace Yam stepped into the cave, and saw the smolder of an extinguished fire’s embers, glowing in the dark. 3 sets of eyes stared back at Yam from behind the far wall of the cave, and a figure crouched in the middle was gnawing loudly on a bone. 

“HELLO?” he called out, hitting his mace against the ground to announce his presence.

As his eyes adjusted more in the dark, he recognized the beast that was eating so noisily. 

“CLOUDBERRY.” He called out. 

“Yeah?” A voice nonchalantly replied around a mouthful of roasted cake boar. 

Grabbing an arrow next to her, Cloudberry took the flint arrowhead and scraped it across the cavern floor, using its spark to ignite the fire next to her. 

Yam could now see the 3 young boars huddled fearfully in the back of the cave, watching as Cloudberry polished off a cooked leg of Cake boar. She was covered in mud, with leaves and twigs tangled in the length of her red hair. In the shifting light of the cave, she looked like a forest demon. 

“Y’know, I thought maybe it was just the day I’d been having, but the universe really was trying to stop me from killing this boar.” Cloudberry said thoughtfully. 

Yam’s eyes darted to the cooked remains of the cake boar. Cloudberry had eaten an entire 2/3rds on her own. 

“After all was said and done, I realized that you were right, I couldn’t carry this entire thing home. So I cooked it. I guess I got a bit carried away…” She sucked the bone clean, then deposited it in her satchel, which was brimming with other, slightly smaller bones. 

“You’re INSANE.” was all Yam could manage, sounding more proud than put off. 

Cloudberry shrugged, and yanked another limb off of the roasted beast, offering it to Yam wordlessly. 

He grimaced, but took the leg from her nonetheless. 

~~

As the night wore on, the violent storm mellowed into a peaceful rainfall, nourishing all that it touched within the forest. Yam sat just shy of the cavern’s mouth, watching the rain splash into the mud pit outside, as Cloudberry leaned against his shoulder. 

“Y’know what the worst part about this was?” She said quietly, a small smile on her lips. 

Yam raised an eyebrow.

“I overcooked the boar.” She said with a self-deprecating laugh. “I stalked it for 18 hours, It threw a tree at my head, and after all of that...I overcooked it.” 

Yam laughed, and as he did the sound echoed and surrounded the two cookies in the cave. 

“It WAS a little dry.” He admitted. 

Cloudberry sighed, stretching. She was exhausted after the day she had, and with a belly full of food she was ready for some shut eye. 

“Yam?” She said, rubbing her eyes.

“What?” He replied. 

“Why did you come back?” She asked, cozying herself to his side. 

Yam moved to put his arm around her, his expression difficult to read. 

“YOU took too LONG getting back.” He said curtly. 

“So?”

“SO? I WAS WORRIED.” He finished, refusing to look at Cloudberry directly. He could feel her smirking against his arm. 

“Okay.” She said simply, her shoulders slumping inward as she began to drift out of consciousness. Fighting for her life had taken a fair bit out of her. 

“OKAY? What’s THAT supposed to MEAN?” Yam prodded, upset by the ambiguity of the statement. 

Cloudberry responded with a string of incoherent syllables, finally falling asleep against her hunting partner, still quite pleased with herself for besting the boar in battle. 

Yam couldn’t sleep, opting instead to pick the remaining twigs and leaves out of Cloudberry’s hair as she slumbered, drooling against his arm. The three boar babies were soon drawn to Yam as well, and had cuddled up beside him, much to his chagrin. 

When the rain had finally stopped, Yam decided it was time to leave the cave. He carefully pulled Cloudberry’s satchel of bones off of her and onto himself, and gently lifted her over his shoulder, taking care not to wake her. The boar babies slept in a pile peacefully, and stepping into the night air Yam began to make the trek back to the campsite once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, the boar babies are okay.


End file.
